Global Mew Mew:
by MewMidnight
Summary: A rogue group of Aliens continues to attack Earth when Deep Blue's daughter becomes ruler. So, the CIA conducts their own Mew Project guided by the original Mew Ichigo; to counteract the invasion. One of the mews gets abducted before the project is in full swing- Now the others have to defend the Earth and figure out how to save their teammate. Art posted of all chars on dA. (BK)
1. Welcome Home

I usually hate fanmew stories, but I've worked very hard on this one and have artwork to back all of it up. So hopefully you'll give it a chance!

For those of you that know me from Deviantart, I love my Global Mew Mews and I have an active story going for them. I just felt like posting it here to see how it's received by . There is artwork on my Deviantart account of everyone in this story. My DA account is BladeKat, and feel free to come poke around my stuff there as well.

Please let me know what you think!

...

With a calm hand, she brushed some or her deep red locks away from her face as she took a breath. These girls were counting on her for information. She had to prepare them for the journey they were about to undertake; and undoubtedly had her hesitations.

Ichigo followed the two CIA Agents down to the end of a long dark hall, and into a dimly lit conference room. It resembled a university lecture room, with ascending chairs. The room didn't have many people in it, just the girls and a couple agents from the United States CIA. Ichigo awkwardly waved as she entered the room, passing her escorts and making her way to the front of the room. A large projection screen was behind her with her name on it. A picture of her in Mew form was displayed as well. It looked like it was a slide show, it changed every ten seconds or so. She briefly looked back up to it before taking a shaky breath,

"Hey everyone."

She sounded so meek, not like a leader should sound. Ichigo rubbed her arms nervously as she smiled out at the girls, she only counted 5- there were supposed to be 7. As she furrowed her brows together, she looked over to the agent in charge of the operation, he shook his head at her.

"We are waiting on three others actually, but you can go ahead and start. We know you have a life to get back to, and we're recording this anyway."

Ichigo nodded, then looked back to the eager faces of the girls selected for the project.

"Well, I'll tell you what I know. About two years ago, myself and four other girls were selected to be a part of the Tokyo Mew Mews, we fought the ultimate enemy…Deep Blue. Once he was extinguished, there wasn't much use for us anymore."

The girls were focused on her like she had a second head, enthralled in her every word. Ichigo felt a slight pang of sorrow as she mentioned the other girls, remembering how close they had been. She really was paraphrasing the extent of what that segment of her life was really like. Amazing how far a small group can drift in just two years, they each had gone on to live their own lives. She forced a smile and continued,

"Kish, Pai, and Taruto were sent to attack us, and take the Earth for the aliens. We thwarted their efforts, and they realized Deep Blue's insanity during the final battle. We allowed them to take some Mew Aqua back to their planet to restore it, and they did so-"

An agent Ichigo didn't know, interrupted her,

"We don't need the history lesson, they've already been briefed on the events. We need your knowledge of the Chimera Animals and the Aliens specifically, Mew Ichigo."

It almost stung to be called by that name again, her smile faded. The United States CIA was all business. She slowly looked back up to the eager expressions around the room,

"The aliens have the ability to teleport, and their powers are related to natural disasters and martial arts techniques, it seems like. Pai was skilled with Wind and Ice techniques, Tart used wind as well. Kish…"

Her lips curved only slightly mentioning his name, it was a bittersweet nostalgic feeling.

"Kish mostly used just his swordsmanship and speed, as well as the creation of Chimera Animals. The Chimera Animals are exactly what they sound like, they're morphed creatures that are incredibly powerful. The aliens use a parasite to latch onto the animal's, or humans, spirit, and enhances it tenfold."

A voice finally piped up,

"Where are the aliens from? And what do they want from us now since this new group has none of those guys you mentioned in it?"

It was a voluptuous girl with long red hair, she sat right in the front- slouching on the small desk. Ichigo nodded,

"I'm not sure where they're from, I never did find out where there planet was. But I can tell you these new aliens either want the Earth, or revenge for us killing their ruler… Or both. I only know what happened when I was a Mew. We killed Deep Blue because he was evil, and we were lucky that the three that had been attacking us, just made peace with us."

The girl in the front row leaned back in her chair, a witty smile on her face as she asked another question,

"You miss being a Mew?"

The words almost appeared to fall on deaf ears. Ichigo stared in silence at her, unsure of how to answer. She had always hated how inconvenient it was to be a Mew, but now…was it regret? Was it just the nostalgia of memories? She wasn't sure. Ichigo sighed, shifting her stance somewhat as she tried to find an answer.

"I guess… I just miss the girls and how close we were. These girls around you that are now your teammates- You didn't select them, you don't know them, but they're your sisters now. They're now; the most important friends in your life."

Another girl piped up, with a wild half shaven hair style and a rather androgynous appearance about her,

"Whats it like after you transform? You're stronger right?"

"It's like a fire ignites in your heart."

The room grew quiet at Ichigo's response. Even the bored CIA Agents now had their curiosity piqued. The original mew continued,

"You can feel the spirit of your animal DNA in every fiber of your being. You jump incredibly high, you're stronger, and can sense things you couldn't before. Like you can feel the spirits of beings around you. It's… a wonderful feeling. But in my opinion, a bit of a curse."

More curious and confused glances were thrown her way, and the room was quiet- awaiting Ichigo's further explanation.

"Being a Mew… Changes your whole life. Your normal every day life is gone, and you have to drop everything and run when you're needed."

"You sound like you regret it."

Ichigo's eyes moved to the green haired girl with the half shaved head. The two of them stared at one another, the girl was so eager to be a mew it should be inspiring. Ichigo felt somewhat saddened, thinking of how this girl has no idea the pressure she would now be placed under. Or perhaps it was just her being jaded.

"I don't regret it…But I missed out on a lot of time with my family and friends."

The green haired girl seemed to slide back in her chair, obviously unsatisfied with the response.

…

A couple of the agents had rushed out of the room near the end of Ichigo's speech, and she engaged in small talk with the girls. But a few agents interrupted when they barged through a nearby door. Two CIA Agents were assisting an enormous blood covered alien as he stumbled through the hall. A medic came out and began talking to the agents carrying him about what had happened.

The gaggle of mews clearly had their attention turned from their conversations and to the alien now in the building. He was the first alien they had seen, and was clearly badly hurt. Another girl in a head scarf entered the room after the agents and the alien, trotting after them holding gauze. She must have been one of the two missing girls.

Ichigo froze when she saw the tall injured alien get carried passed them. A chill ran up her spine as she stood quietly as the agents and mew scuttled passed into another hall, disappearing around a corner. She cautiously walked after the flurry of people who had just entered the building. A gut wrenching feeling crept up in her stomach as she followed them into a side office that was now being used for the Medic to treat the alien. The agents had tossed all the paper and office supplies off the table and the giant alien was sprawled out on the big desk. The medic and one agent were attempting to treat his injury.

The former lead mew stood in the doorway, just staring at Corvus' ears. She had no idea who he was, but couldn't help but feel dread in the presence of an alien again.

Ichigo paid no mind to the girls crowding behind her to get a glimpse of the injured alien. The voluptuous red head nudged Ichigo with her elbow,

"That's one of the aliens then huh?"

Ichigo slowly nodded, uncertain of how to react to the presence of one. She finally found words as she stared at one of the agents standing by in the room while the medics treated him.

"Why are you helping him?!"

The former mew spat the words more aggressively than she really intended, catching the attention of the CIA agent beside her. He was a lean middle aged black male, and he looked almost confused at her words.

"He's the reason we know about the rebellion at all Mew Ichigo."

Ichigo stared up at him like she didn't believe him, feeling disgusted suddenly. The girl looked over at the frantic medics trying to save this alien whom she didn't recognize. She wasn't sure what it was that angered her about the situation, but she felt almost offended. Perhaps the fact they hid this from her when she was invited here, or that it was an alien she didn't know- and of course didn't trust.

She took a step back, feeling the girls step aside as she backed away. Ichigo shook her head,

"This is ridiculous."

The short haired girl turned on her heel and strode away without another word. She wanted to get home and away from all this. It was a world she thought she was okay with leaving behind, but was now bitter that she wasn't fully informed about the situation. No one chased after her. these girls didn't know her, nor her experience. Ichigo took a breath as she exited the reclusive office building on the edge of town, the dim street lights glowed in the parking lot ahead of her. She slid her hands in her pockets, feeling like she was the misfit in the group now.

These girls had a whole new adventure that she wasn't part of. It was strange, and it chapped her that the CIA had hidden the fact they had an alien here on Earth giving them information. She felt- out of the loop now.

…

The roar of the large helicopter was almost deafening, the girls were in their respective seats. They had been introduced to 'their agent', who was perched in front of them at the front of the rows of seats. Agent Michael Polanowski; the girls took to calling him just "Mike". He was a friendly, cheerful man in a gunmetal grey suit that welcomed the girls with open arms. He had a very fatherly charisma about him.

He extended an arm across the aisle, catching the 6 girls attention. He almost had to shout over the roar of the engine, despite the fact they were wearing head sets. The girls all looked out the right side of the chopper's windows, seeing an enormous Oil Rig standing strong among the crashing waves of the Atlantic. A few of them cooed in excitement, this was going to be their base now. The helicopter circled the rig, coming in on the north side to land on the flat helipad.

The hawaiian girl brushed her blond locks through her fingers excitedly, smiling over to the muscular mew beside her.

"I love being around the ocean, this is the coolest base."

Skye was so bubbly about the base location it made Addison chuckle. Addison was the most androgynous of the girls, and felt like a tower of masculinity compared to the feminine girls. A snooty english girl was seated ahead of her, she let out a scoff and muttered something about how desolate it would be out here.

The helicopter landed and the girls exited the helicopter, grabbing their bags from the storage compartment and dragging them out. Once the engine was off, the wind and waves were all they could hear. Addison admired the hawaiian mew as she practically danced across the helipad to the balcony, letting the wind catch all her golden hair. The red haired mew trotted over beside her with a cheesy grin on her face,

"This place is great! We can do what we want, be super heroes, and no one will bother us!"

Skye smiled and gazed out at the water as if it was her long lost love. Addison and Amira meandered over to the red and yellow mews. Jyoti and Lucy, had no interest in taking in the scenery. The Indian and British mew just snagged their bags and followed Mike into the entrance to the top floor.

The Oil Refinery had been converted into a more livable station for the Global Mews. The helipad was located on the 5th Level of the refinery, and was only an open rooftop and helipad. The top livable floor (4th Level) was a dedicated training floor and simulator area for the girls to keep up with their tactics and powers. The second floor down (3rd Level) contained several bedrooms, a kitchen, living area, and computer area for the girls. The second floor also contained an enormous balcony on the east and west sides, mostly with sitting areas.

The 2nd Level, was a storage and specialized computer/radar room for the CIA. Much of the 2nd level was secured and the girls had limited access to all the computer areas here. The lowest enclosed floor, the 1st level, was old and dilapidated from the Oil Refinery days. This retired rig was only refurbished from levels 2-4. Everything else was rather unusable and unnecessary for the girls.

Lucy and Jyoti were the first duo down to the living floor on level 3. Mike already had a room, and the other girls slowly trickled down and picked their rooms. The team had only known one another for about a week now, and little friendships were starting to develop. After the girls settled their things into their rooms, Mike had called a meeting. Mike was the official CIA Global Mew Mew liaison Agent. Another agent was assigned to them, but was bounced between their base and the main CIA Office.

The girls gathered around in the kitchen, on a huge granite island. Each girl took a seat, accustomed now to having Agents sit them down and talk to them about their mission. It's not every day a new group of super heroes is created.

Mike was a casual man, despite him wearing a sharp cut suit. His voice was jolly and friendly,

"All righty, welcome to your new home ladies. As ya'll know, I'm Mike. I am your contact for anything and everything regarding this project. I have set up a training regiment for you all. It will begin the day after tomorrow- on Thursday. After that, you will be doing training every other day, or every other two days depending on the training intensity."

The man leaned back against the other counter as he continued, watching the eager yet tired looks on the girls. It was late in the afternoon, the sun would be down soon, and the girls were clearly exhausted. Each of them had transformed for the first time this week, and it is taxing on the human body.

"You girls are going to have tomorrow to relax and get accustomed to your living situation. Get used to each other, these people beside you, are now your comrades."

The petite Indian mew piped up, interrupting,

"Aren't there supposed to be seven of us?"

Mike sighed and nodded his head, and had a clear look of disdain on his face,

"That's what I wanted to address."

The room grew still, each girl now showing concern for their unaccounted for comrade. Mike continued,

"Mew Cotton Candy, Suzu Takara has gone missing. Her… parents were found dead in their residence in Okinawa late last night. We just got the news in the wee hours of the morning today. We have several agents actively searching for her, but we have had no luck thus far. At this point, we have to unfortunately assume the worst for her."


	2. Turbulent Beginnings

A distant voice caused the petite girl to stir from her sleep, slowly lifting her head and looking around the room- it was too dark. Her head pounded and the room was so dark it was taking a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. A lazy hand reached over to where her nightstand should be, but it wasn't there. Suzu blinked hard, as if it would help her see through the darkness, it helped slightly, and she abruptly sat up off the rigid hard mattress. The room was cold and unfamiliar, sending a shock up her spine when she realized she was in an empty room on a mattress in the corner.

Suzu leaped up to her feet and looked to the left, seeing the entire wall was glass and there was nothing but space and stars outside. An unintended gasp escaped her throat and she whipped her head around, now seeing the room was entirely empty other than the large door on the side opposite the wall.

A few moments of sheer terror went by. Where was she? How could she be in space? Where was her family? Was this the doing of the CIA? The blue haired girl's heart pounded heavy in her chest as she stared at the door, like it would answer her questions. She was supposed to be at the airport to leave for the Mew Project, but couldn't remember anything after getting into her parents vehicle.

Suzu cautiously tip toed over to the door, feeling like her heartbeat was so loud that someone could hear it from outside. The door and walls were steel, it all was cold and the aura was ominous. She gently reached out and touched the door, as if it was a dangerous animal she should't be near.

She practically whispered,

"Hey…Is there someone there?"

Her voice almost cracked it was so hushed- a child afraid to get punished for speaking up. Suzu glanced back over her shoulder, now seeing the empty room and mattress behind her lit up barely by the starry sky outside. So many questions and thoughts raced through her mind, she couldn't find the answers here.

…

"So you're our resident alien, huh?"

The redhead bluntly stated, puffing out her busty chest as she meandered up beside the gaunt faced Corvus. The behemoth alien barely glanced over at her with his narrow eyes,

"That I am dear. And you are Mew Rambutan?"

"Felicia for you, honey. What are you making?"

The alien's eyes moved back to his various skillets and small stovetop grill. The alien was making fresh grilled sausage and homemade pancakes.

"Sausage and pancakes."

Felicia chuckled and leaned against the counter next to him, eyeing the strange being cooking for them. What a life, to get yanked from everything you knew, to now be here beside an alien who was cooking like it was nothing. Though she wouldn't say she missed her old life. It was midmorning and she usually slept till at least noon in the 'camp' she lived in previously.

The sound of movement caught her attention off to the right of the kitchen, on the east side of the building: the small reading/breakfast nook with the view of the ocean. There were large tan couches surrounding a rectangular table and the British mew was seated with a book in hand. Felicia sauntered over and leaned in the nook in the doorway, making her presence known to the curly haired girl. Unimpressed amber eyes moved up to the intruder, and the two stared at each other for a few moments, but Lucy finally piped up,

"Can I help you?"

Felicia gave her a snarky grin,

"Just here to say good morning, what are you reading?"

Lucy looked beyond irritated like someone had just gone streaking through the room,

"None of your business really."

Felicia seemed unimpressed and backed up a step as she snapped back,

"You don't have to be a bitch, especially if we're going to be teammates."

Lucy stared as if Felicia had just slapped her, in awe as the red head turned on her heel and went back to the kitchen to where Corvus and Amira were now chatting. The quick wit of Felicia had thrown her off completely.

…

3 Days Later…

A low tone alarm began sounding off, echoing through the steel halls of the rig. Skye about fell out of her chair where she had been perched on her computer, causing her to brush long blond hair out of her face. All the girls all made their way into the main room, eager and nervous faces were all around. Corvus and Mike made their way into the room last, and Mike immediately addressed the issue at hand.

"Get your pendants girls. It's go time."

The cheesy comment didn't earn him even a smirk from any one of the girls, they were all hiding their inner terror- knowing this meant it was time to fight. For the first time.

Mike had a wide kind smile and made a grand gesture with his hand,

"Take care of 'em Corvus! No one falls behind."

The bald alien gave him a quick nod and glanced around to the unsure young women, eyeing him for answers. He calmly spoke to them,

"Transform."

Once all the girls transformed, they didn't have time to even ask what to do next. A huge oval shaped teleporting warp appeared on the floor beneath them and they fell downwards. The free-fall ended abruptly, and they found themselves in a rural neighborhood with immaculately kept yards and sidewalks. The girls glanced around, but heard a loud crash and a monstrous creature caught everyone's attention. What looked like a Manticore was looming over the houses, breathing fire and singing the shrubbery in a couple yards about a quarter of a mile down the road.

"What the fuck is that?"

Addison jerked her head towards Corvus, expecting an immediate response. He provided one,

"It's a Chimera Anima. That one looks like a Manticore, head and body of a lion, dragon scales as hard as iron, and a deadly scorpion tail. Surprised me with the fire breathing though."

Lucy scoffed, "This isn't the time for jokes!"

The lime green mew darted forward, sprinting ahead of the group and summoning her weapon. Felicia followed suit, summoning her throwing knives and feeling a rush of power through her shoulders to her fingertips. The fire breathing lion monster barreled around a house, taking off the corner of a roof towards the red and green mews. Corvus chuckled to himself as he flew up into the air,

"He knows we're here now."

Skye held her hand with her palm towards the sun,

"Ribbon Pineapple Hula Disc!"

A large glowing yellow hoop appeared above her head, and with a swift swing of her arm, she launched the enormous disc at the creature. The energy hoop exploded on it's right shoulder, earning her a roar. The vocalization was short lived when three small red throwing knives stabbed into the left side of it's face. The creature surged down to the left and breathed a slough of fire towards the snake mew.

"Ribbon Starfruit Boomerang!"

As the creature lunged at the red haired mew, a green boomerang hurled through the air at an alarming speed. The Chimera didn't have time to even look towards the attacker before the lime green blast smashed into it's right eye, blinding it on that side.

Jyoti clenched her staff, a few houses away from the several story tall creature. She had never before seen something so enormous and frightening. Lucy trotted passed her,

"Come on Jyoti! We've got this."

With a wiggle of her right hand, a two foot long cepter with a hazy white crystal ball on the end appeared in Lucy's hand. White smoke billowed out from beneath the crystal ball and Lucy flew up into the air beside the second floor of the crumbling home the creature had struck. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jyoti leap onto the rooftop and run towards the monster to time their attacks together. It was good to see the youngest mew step up to the plate right at the beginning,

A blast of fire from the creature made Lucy gasp and stop where she was. A sudden hail of thin wooden brown spears rained from above, raining down onto the chimera. An earth shattering roar boomed through the small town neighborhood. The faint sounds of screams inside homes finally caught the girls' attention.

The elongated splinters speared through the behemoth Manticore, earning an even louder roar that caused windows to shatter. Corvus had flung down the spears from above all of them to stop the animal from moving somewhat. Lucy shouted down to Jyoti,

"Do it now!"

Jyoti nodded and swung her spear like a baseball bat, and a beam of light orange energy beamed out of the end in a wide ray. The ray of orange energy whipped at the creature as Lucy timed her attack alongside it, aiming her cepter at the monster,

"Ribbon Cream Blast!"

Lucy's attack was more of a beam, and blasted the creature, burning it's hair and flesh, and Jyoti's attack sent the animal toppling over onto it's left side. Amira sprinted passed them across the rooftop as the creature kicked and scrambled to get back to it's feet- blowing fire in almost every direction. Addison charged up another boomerang attack as she saw Amira leap off of a rooftop- Scimitar sword in hand. The Manticore leaned up towards her, jaws wide and a glowing light appearing in it's throat. Amira couldn't avoid it now that she had leaped off of the roof already, Addison launched another boomerang attack and knocked the lion head back away from the violet mew.

Wild violet energy coated the curved sword in Amira's hand and she swung the blade down, decapitating the Manticore and causing it to break into dust and disintegrate into the air. Once the spirit particles of the creature disbanded, the girls rejoiced in the middle of the small street, seeing relieved citizens peering through windows and cracked doorways- eyeing their saviors. Amira smiled and practically squealed she was so thrilled, Felicia hugged her from the side and chuckled along side her. Addison brushed back her wild half shaved head, looking over to the wonder on Skye's face as she waved as the various residents of the neighborhood. Jyoti blushed and elbowed Lucy as Corvus landed beside them,

"Thanks for the uh… heads up back there."

For once, Lucy gave a genuine smile to the younger girl, nodding at her,

"You did good."

Without warning, Corvus teleported the girls out of sight, back to their temporary home in the Atlantic.

…

Suzu yanked and struggled against the cream haired alien as he dragged her down a dimly lit hall. He had overpowered her and bound both of her wrists together in these metal bands, similar to handcuffs. Suzu had been yanked out of her mattress by this unfamiliar person, and he had not said much to her other than to stop fighting him.

Cray dragged the fired up girl through a set of double doors and around what looked like a couch, and shoved her to the ground in a small circular center part of the room. This section of the floor was set lower than the rest, and she whipped her head back towards the alien like a fighting mad cat, glaring holes through him. Two other figures caught her attention, seated on the curved couch. Cray stood beside the end of the couch in front of the doorway they had come from.

It was still for a few moments, and her heart was pounding out of fury. This alien was going to treat her like she was a rag doll and toss her around, it infuriated her. She cursed inwardly, thinking of how she could over power him despite her stature, if only she didn't have these metal bands on. A voice broke the silence, it was a condescending tone,

"So this is the one you took? Of all the ones we could have… you pick the smallest one?"

Cray let out an obnoxious chuckle and reached over the edge of the couch to flick the speaking alien in the left ear. A muttered curse escaped the seated alien's mouth as he grabbed at his ear. Cray snapped back,

"You're the smallest one here don't forget."

Adube hissed back at him,

"I could kill her in a heartbeat and you know it. Watch yourself Cray."

The final alien finally joined in the conversation as well, shifting and taking a sip of an unknown beverage. This alien on her far left was heavier set and seemed far more focused on her than the other two,

"I'm sure she'll do just fine. She's rather cute, so very petite."

His words made her stomach churn, it was slimy sounding and made her feel sick. Suzu gave him the most dastardly glare she could. Adube and Cray glanced over at Flavin, but the small fiery mohawk bearing alien piped up,

"Oh no, Flavin, you're not going to wreck her before we get to use her for what she's needed for."

Cray turned his attention to Suzu,

"You hear this girl?"

The blue haired girl didn't respond, but stared at him like she was a venomous snake. Daring him to try and touch her again. He rolled his eyes and continued,

"You're working for us now, you got that?"

"No I'm not. I'm a part of the Global Mew Project. You don't own me."

Her sudden spunk caused Cray to be taken aback, and earned her a gruff chuckle from Flavin. The rust haired alien motioned at her with his drink,

"She's got fire in her- I love it."

Adube rolled his eyes and stood up, meandering his way towards the door.

"I don't have time for this, good luck with the bitch."

Cray gave a huff at Adube before he walked out the threshold of the door. The cream haired alien turned back to Suzu, now speaking to her in a more threatening manner.

"I'm in charge here, no matter what you think. If you defy me, or fight me in any way. If you don't fit here like you're supposed to, I'll kill your parents and string them up in your room."

A cold feeling settled down on her heart, making her feel like she was sinking in the ocean. Her narrow eyes widened and she didn't dare move, like her presence would be offensive to him and he would immediately be able to make true of his threat. The insinuation that he had her parents made her feel locked in place. She had to get her family back, though they weren't that close, they were family. She knelt quietly, hands kindly on the tops of her thighs. She forced herself to soften her gaze, but kept it stoic.

Cray saw her mood change, even though it was forced. His face twisted into a malicious smile as he looked down on the helpless mew,

"Ah...now you get it."


	3. Into the Fray

The training simulator was truly hell, and took a while to get accustomed to. It was an enormous hologram machined that the CIA installed, and a generic "alien" would appear here or there, and the girls would have to confront/attack it. The alien was a dull grey color that the girls began referring to as 'ghosts'. Some of the ghosts had various weapons, swords, staffs, and sometime projectile daggers or bows.

Each side of the simulator had a door entrance/exit, with a long thick glass window on each side so those inside each room could observe the combat inside the room. The room was almost 250feet long, and about 100ft wide, with a 30ft ceiling. It took up almost the entirety of the level.

The entry room was a 'locker' room of sorts with several elongated benches, and a large color coded locker for each team member. There was a fountain on one side beside a few bathroom stalls and showers. The room across the enormous training area, was the "other" room that was more like a sitting area with couches and a huge computer system beneath the windows. Corvus and Mike could control the several thousand scenario computer simulator.

A red faced Lucy and exhausted Felicia fought tirelessly beside one another. Currently, the girls were working on timing their attacks with one another to use each other to supplement the power behind the attack.

Felicia dove to the side and slid across the floor, snarling over at her partner,

"If you would cover my ass I could get an attack out!"

Lucy spat back at the red mew venomously as she flew passed her partner,

"If you weren't in my way I could hit one of them!"

A sigh escaped Mike's throat as he took a sip from his third coffee,

"We've only been here like two weeks and they're already at arms with each other. Is it always like this?"

Corvus shrugged with a sly twist of his lips, hinting at a smug grin. Mike chuckled and leaned back in the office chair, poking out his slight belly and watching the two girls continue arguing while they were fighting the various ghosts charging in to beat them.

On the locker room side, Addison had her nose against the window and was flinching every time one of the girls attacked- like she was the one punching the bad guy or attacking them. She was too into the fight for her own good. Skye sat quietly against the farthest wall from the glass, not really enjoying watching the girls fighting. Amira was showering off, and Jyoti was timidly standing beside Addison, trying to learn something from watching the others.

Jyoti felt tiny compared to Addison, and was trying to analyze every little move Felicia and Lucy dished out. They were almost done with their scenario and were the last ones to go. Mike had been encouraged them to watch each other fight to get ideas and learn from one another.

Addison would tense her forearms and clench fists like she was the one hitting the bad guys, getting into the fights. Skye eyed the tall androgynous girl from the back, thinking she looked so masculine. However, as Addison glanced down to her right at Jyoti, Skye caught a glimpse of her bright teal eyes.

The blond mew silently eyed the green mew, feeling suddenly very strange. Her cheeks felt flushed, but not from the heat from the fight. She was locked in on Addison's eyes, they were so richly aqua. She broke her train of thought when Addison looked back to the windows a few seconds later. Skye exhaled deeply as she stared at the back of her head for a few moments, before getting up and exiting the room.

…

"Just drop it Lucy, you're acting like a bitch over a fight that wasn't even real."

Felicia seethed, yanking a frigid soda out of the refrigerator while the bird mew berated her from the other side of the kitchen island. Amira sat quietly with a cup of hot chocolate in her hand, enjoying just being a witness to the heated conversation.

Lucy clenched her teeth and shook her head, her accent got thicker the more angry she got,

"Not real?! Aren't you the one who was saying we should train the way we fight last week?! If you're always in the way then the rest of us can't land an attack! You're so selfish!"

Amira held her mug up to her lips so the other two wouldn't see the dumb smile plastered on her face. Their fights had begun day one, and hadn't subsided. These two weren't meant to be teammates, but it was like having front row seats to a drama show. The arabian mew had a silk black headscarf hiding that she sort of ducked into so the girls wouldn't pay attention to her being a witness.

Felicia rolled her eyes and took a sip of the soda, a witty smile wide across her face. The dumb smile enraged Lucy further and she hopped off her bar stool and walked around the counter confidently, walking directly up to Felicia. The red head set down her drink and turned towards her, arching her back-ready for the brit to swing at her.

Lucy noticed her posture change and took a few seconds before she spoke to her again,

"I'm not going to fight you, but you need to watch your behavior. You're not the leader here and I don't have to respect you just because I work beside you."

…

The hot sun was scorching the three aliens as they hovered above the enormous mall, several unsuspecting shoppers were below them through the glass skylights. Cray nudged Adube,

"You get started on your job. I'm going to get her and bring her here as a distraction, and throw the mews for a loop. Jetty-"

The blue haired alien glanced at his friend and nodded to acknowledge him. The light haired villain continued,

"You create a Chimera Anima out towards the front of the building, I don't want the girls to see the big picture right away."

Adube flew as fast as he could around the exterior of the mall, throwing fireballs down against the wall every thirty feet or so. The walls of the building began to catch fire almost immediately. Cray teleported away as Adube ignited the entire mall from the outside in. The small fireballs took a while to spread, and Jetty created an enormous squid looking Chimera Anima, which began crushing and throwing cars around the huge parking lot.

The mews appeared as Cray had expected, transformed and ready to fight. The girls were so focused on the Chimera, the smoke rising from the hugely populated building was an afterthought. Amira felt her stomach lurch upon seeing the fire licking at the roof of the building, the screams echoed across the parking lot and each girl froze. The violet mew gasped and shot a glance at Felicia,

"The mall is on fire Felicia, we have to get the people out of there."

The red head slowly nodded, but was elbowed by Addison who snapped at them both,

"We have to stop that monster first, we wont be able to get near the building or get anyone out safely until he's dealt with."

Jyoti was wide eyed like usual, and looked in horror up to her feathered mew friend. Before Felicia could respond to the girls, the whine of police and fire department sirens rung in the distance. It gave her an idea,

"Addison, Jyoti, and Skye, you guys deal with the Chimera. Amira, Lucy, you two come with me and we will start evacuating the mall. Deal?"

The girls didn't really have time to protest or throw in their own thoughts, and leaped into action. Addison discharged a distraction strike to the face of the squid Chimera that was leaning back against the front of the mall, it's deep green tentacles knocking cars aside and reaching out at the three mews who dodged it to get inside the burning building.

Fire trucks screeched to a halt at the farthest edge of the parking lot, too far to fight the fire. They clearly stopped upon seeing the monster blocking the main entrance to the mall. Jyoti noticed the fire trucks, and knew the fireman and police officers wouldn't come near the building uninformed. She quickly bolted for the lighted vehicles as fast as her feet would carry her, leaving Addison and Skye to fight the Chimera.

The inside of the building was already scorching, and several people were running through the various exits of the mall that weren't obstructed by a Chimera. The three girls in the burning building rushed to assist families and children to escape the now fully engulfed building. Amira felt overheated in her head scarf, and discarded it after yanking off her pendant to keep.

The Fire Department Lieutenant greeted Jyoti along with a crusty old police Sergeant. Jyoti talked as fast as she could to explain the situation, advising them to fight the fire on the sides without the Chimera, and that the girls would deal with it while they fought the other areas in flames. The Sergeant scoffed,

"I'm supposed to take orders from a little girl?"

The orange haired mew huffed in frustration and motioned at the engulfed fiery building,

"We don't have time to argue about this! Look at what's happening!"

The sudden sound of fabric whipping through the air behind her caught the attention of Jyoti's sensitive wolf ears. With a quick cartwheel to the right, he was able to dodge a surprise attack from Adube as he flew through the air. The alien caught himself against the side of the firetruck and then shot up into the air, Jyoti waved her arm at the fire fighter and sergeant,

"Go! I'll handle him!"

The lieutenant and sergeant recoiled and immediately began working on the plan Jyoti suggested. The petite mew sprinted across the parking lot away from the first responders, dodging a hail of fiery embers that crashed into the pavement around her.

She summoned her staff and whipped back towards the mohawk bearing alien with a ferocious glare. The girl pointed the staff up at him, giving him the most dastardly look she could muster,

"For the safety and future of the Earth, I will make you pay!"

Adube practically fell out of the air laughing at the girl in a wicked way before spitting back at her,

"You don't stand a chance!"

Adube then began generating fireballs as fast as he could, and shooting them down at her. Jyoti took a huge breath and mentally boosted her confidence as she charged him in return. In a zig-zag motion, she dodged his attacks and then halted, jabbing her staff into the pavement and grabbing the top with a single hand. The girl jumped up and kicked the center of the staff, causing it to bend and she launched off of it towards Adube.

A fireball struck her on the way up in the right leg, causing her to let out a yelp of pain as it burnt the flesh on top of her thigh. But she still managed to crash into him before he realized what she was doing and the both of them fell out of the sky to the hard asphalt below.

Nearby, Addison and Skye were able to dismember two tentacles with several more to go. One of the stray tentacles swung across the lot horizontally and smashed into Addison, launching her into a huge black SUV. The windows of the car shattered and she indented the passengers side door- then sunk to the ground leaning against it. Glass crashed down around her, and she sputtered in exhaustion. Skye saw the brutal attack and saw that the creature was going to crush her from above as it raised a dark tentacle above her,

"Ribbon Pineapple Hula Disc!"

She was able to stop the threatening limb by slicing it in half, and the stray piece disintegrated into the air upon being severed from the body. Addison noted her partner protecting her, making her feel weak. She slapped her own thigh and got to her feet to join the fight again. Skye was busy launching her glowing orange disc attack at the creature, she failed to notice the spectator floating far above them.

Anger billowed through Addison's heart, and she knew this was the alien who had to have created the monster. She summoned her boomerang and launched it as hard as she could upwards at him, he was far enough to dodge it, but appeared on the ground ahead of her.

Jetty grinned at the furious green mew,

"You guys stand no chance against us, and we're gonna prove it."

Addison spat down on the ground between them in disrespect,

"You're not gonna prove shit. I'll lay waste to every one of you myself if I have to."

Jetty grit his teeth, this girl infuriated him so easily. The two of them engaged in physical combat immediately and were delivering blows to one another in quick succession.

Skye was struggling to manage the squid creature alone, striking it from every angle she could. But the girl was losing hope, and felt her heart sink into her stomach when part of the fiery roof collapsed behind the squid. Her friends, were the there? Were they hurt? She felt the crush of reality sink in, and that she very well might not be able to defeat the Chimera.

Skye snapped back to reality when an acidic ink was shot out of the monsters beak at her, sizzling as it hit the pavement- eating into it. Skye side-rolled out of the way and slid onto her feet, feeling suddenly very alone and panicked. A rush of air made her sprint off, and a huge tentacle smashed into the pavement where she had been standing. She leaped over onto the top of a red four door vehicle, glaring back up at the angered creature.

Another air cutting sound caught her attention from above, and three huge spears pierced through the tentacle; nailing it to the ground. The attack had come from above her, and she knew this attack. Skye felt a slight ray of hope, realizing who it was who came to her aid,

"Th-Thank you Corvus!"

The shadow in the sky above her then soared back over her head towards the furthest edge of the parking lot by the road. He didn't have to say anything, and she thanked him in her heart with a smile. The orange mew was face down with an alien on top of her lower back, striking her relentlessly in the upper back and head. The young mew had been tackled and was now at Adube's mercy, and they were covered in gravel bits and small scratches from their tangle on the pavement. But the fight quickly turned into a beat down, because Jyoti wasn't ready for a fast opponent like Adube.

Jyoti let out a scream as she covered her head, feeling defeated with this alien beating her tirelessly. Never has she been attacked like this, and felt helpless and that it would not stop. Her weapon was too far for her to reach and she couldn't even think straight being struck in the head so many times.

Adube was seeing red after having to physically fight with the girl, he was infuriated that he was now filthy and covered in bits of rock and scratched up. She was just a human, and how dare she put her hands directly on him. A filthy human.  
His thoughts were shattered when the back of a large hand collided with the side of his face in what felt like slow motion- but it hit like a dump truck. The back handed strike sent Adube flying across the pavement, getting more road rash over his arms and legs.

The small mew felt the weight off of her and felt limp when the huge familiar being lifted her up in his arms. Never had she felt this crushed and defeated, she fought the urge to cry.

"Oh it's all right honey, I got you now."

The deep voice-ed fatherly statement made Jyoti melt and relax, pushing her face into the alien's collar bone and letting herself tear up. Corvus held the tiny girl with her sitting in the crevice of his left elbow and her arms around his neck. Holding a small body gave him the brief feeling of a parent again, making him feel a sting in his heart for his lost child.

Adube looked like a ghost had appeared before him,

"Cah… Corvus?!"

The narrow eyed alien waved back with his free hand in response,

"It's been a while."

"I thought you were fucking dead!"

Adube snapped, now standing up about twenty feet from the taller alien. Corvus shrugged and smiled,

"And here I am."

The little alien felt angry upon seeing him holding the mew,

"You're helping them?!"

Corvus nodded without hesitation, offering up an explanation,

"The humans are just like us. Struggling to maintain their existence like we were before we got the Mew Aqua."

The loud crash of more of the building collapsing in the distance echoed over to them, but Adube was furious, stomping his foot down and pointing at him.

"You're betraying your people, you deserve to be killed."

Narrow eyes shifted with a tilt of his head as he looked off in the distance like he was remembering something lost,

"Is it so wrong to help another species from going extinct?"

"Yes! You're betraying us, you should be here fighting alongside us so we can inhabit Earth and take it for ourselves. Fuck the humans, they're a weak species! They deserve to die."

The hot summer air was still for a few moments, and the blazing sun shone down on them as Corvus slowly looked back down to the red head. The small girl stifled her rapid breathing in his arms, trying to convince herself she wasn't just beaten. Corvus tightened his grip on Jyoti, pulling her into the left side of his chest and shoulder,

"Adube. It's not your place to decide another species extinction. If my place is between your rebellion and these girls, then so be it. But know this, I'll show you no mercy, and I'll paint the earth with your organs if you take one step this way."

...

Felicia, Amira, and Lucy had made it out to the south side of the mall, on the opposite side of where the Chimera was raising hell. The trio had helped lead the way to evacuate several people as the fire fighters worked on the fire and the police helped evacuate citizens.

In the middle of the fleeing crowd, one person was stagnant. An unwavering stare met with Lucy's yellow eyes and the duo stared in awe for a few moments. The girl staring at her was the only one facing towards them, not fleeing or even moving. The falcon mew pointed dramatically, catching Amira's attention as she waved on fleeing civilians.

"It's… She's… One of us, Amira do you see her?!"

Lucys voice had gotten louder at the end of her statement, and Amira blinked a few times like she didn't believe what she was seeing. A petite mew in a blue one piece uniform was standing in the crowd as they scurried passed her. Amira felt like she blinked and the two girls lost sight of the phantom mew dressed in blue.

Lucy and Amira looked around, and the arabian mew shouted over for Felicia. The red head turned towards them, but was struck in the left side by a rock hard object and sent tumbling down onto the ground.

Suzu stood with her nun chucks in hand, staring down at the mew she had just attacked. Felicia screamed out in pain, grabbing at her left side as if it was split open. There was a laceration, and it immediately bled where she had been struck. Suzu had to flinch and block as sudden thrust down from a sword flew down on her. She was barely able to stop the scimitar from slicing her with one end of her nun chucks.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're one of us!"

Amira practically screamed in Suzu's face, pushing down on the blade causing it to dig into the section of nun chuck it was pressed against. Suzu grit her teeth and strained to hold back the enraged violet mew, the pressure exerted through the weapon by her was enormous. The traitorous blue mew relented and did a quick back roll to get away from the blade, she was silent. Suzu felt her heart pounding in her chest like a drum. Thoughts of her parents rushed through her mind, making her feel angry and distraught.

The aquatic mew staggered backwards, struggling with her thoughts. She didn't notice the furious blue alien eyes glaring down at her from afar, unsatisfied with Suzu's "attack". Suzu looked back up at Amira as Lucy approached with cepter in hand. These girls were her supposed to be her teammates, and Cray wanted her to kill them. The inner struggle hit her like a ton of stone falling down on her heart, she took a slow breath, her next move was critical.


	4. Discovering Enemies and Assets

A wheezing Felicia was doubled over, laying on the concrete pathway with the last few of the fleeing civilians running around her. She strained to look back at Amira confronting Suzu through the running people.

The blue haired mew was fighting an inner battle that none of the girls knew about or could fathom. A small hand clenched her weapon, and she narrowed her eyes at Amira. The arabian mew showed no fear and pointed her sword at the girl, pleading to her,

"Don't do this, you're one of us. We can help you if you let us know what is happening!"

Suzu ignored the offer, and kept a stoic expression. With a deep breath, Suzu began swinging the free side of the nun chuck and rushed at Amira, who reacted instantly. A swing to the left knocked the swinging weapon out to the side and deflected the attack. The enemy mew had a look of sheer surprise as her arm moved to the right with her deflected weapon.

In lieu of slicing the girl with her weapon with a swing to the right, Amira used her right shoulder and barreled into the other girl's chest. Suzu was thrown back onto her rear and Amira pointed her sword at her again, giving her a look of genuine desperation,

"Please! I don't want to hurt you!"

…

The squid-monster began to disintegrate after suffering a devastating simultaneous attack from Skye and Addison. Addison had been able to break away from Jetty briefly to attack the Chimera alongside the yellow mew. But she hadn't properly dealt with Jetty quite yet.

The blue haired alien flew across the ground towards a banged up Addison. She was able to dodge him at the last moment, and Jetty screeched to a halt in front of her. Addison held her weapon in her right hand, it was already glowing and she was ready to strike him.

Jetty turned around slowly from about a hundred feet away, glaring at her. Passed her he could see Adube and Corvus, and the duo were still for a few moments.

Corvus loomed over the small alien, still holding the exhausted orange mew cupped in his long left arm. Adube clenched his fists and ignited them, ready to make an attempt on Corvus' life. Before Adube could fully reach back like he was going to throw the attack, the tall alien disappeared and reappeared directly next to him but was leaning away. A dark object in his free hand made Adube flinch and try and lean to take off flying.

Adube is fast, but wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack entirely as he took flight. With his right hand, Corvus jabbed a cedar spear at the small upper body of the alien trying to flee. The spear caught Adube in the back of his upper arm, piercing through the tricep muscle and scratching across his right shoulder blade. Adube flying yanked the spear back out of the muscle as quick as it had gone in, and he let out a shrill yell as he flew into the air- grabbing the open wound with his left hand.

Corvus turned to face him as he flew into the air, seeing the blood drip down onto the hot pavement. With a shocked expression, Adube was muttering all manner of expletives and holding the serious injury. Across the parking lot, Jetty had seen the attack and knew it was bad. He flew up and over the heads of Skye and Addison, leaving them behind and confused.

The two girls realized where he was headed, and followed suit because Jyoti was being held by Corvus. Addison launched her boomerang attack and barely missed Jetty, ripping open the back of his shirt and almost grazing his upper back. Jetty flew up to a wounded Adube in a rush, ignoring the attack he had just narrowly dodged,

"Are you all right?"

An angry red head whipped his head over at him, shooting a frantic death glare,

"No I'm not fucking all right, I can't use my right arm!"

Jetty stared at the blood stained limb and then back towards the mall, he knew they were losing. He briefly glanced down at the two mews approaching on foot and looked back to Adube, he knew the wound was bad. And being stuck between a formidable opponent like Corvus and two mews was a bad spot to be in with a bum limb. Jetty shook his head,

"Lets just grab the girl and go, we'll deal with Cray when we get back."

And with that, the two aliens disappeared. Addison stopped running and grumbled under her breath about them being cowards. Skye darted up to Corvus and Jyoti, looking at the young girl's right thigh. The flesh directly above her knee was burnt and black, but looked like it was cracking and bleeding a little. She hadn't been ready to take on Adube, he was too skilled for her.

Corvus looked over the two girls' heads, feeling another presence disappear. He calmly spoke to the mews,

"Lets grab the others and go, I think the other person fighting has left. We should go home and let the human first responders take care of the rest."

…

Corvus had taken his group to Felica, Amira, and Lucy, who were flabbergasted that Jetty had just appeared and taken Suzu with them before giving them any answers. The bewildered and exhausted global girls were then returned to the rig.

Jyoti was immediately seated on the kitchen island and Mike and Corvus were rendering aid to the young mew's leg. She was very still and quiet, her eyes were red from the tears.

Amira was assisting Felica in wrapping her rib cage from the devastating blow to her ribs by Suzu. The arabian mew was certain she had cracked a rib, but there was nothing really to do about it other than relax until it healed. Lucy was sipping some tea after getting cleaned up, she could still smell the smoke from the fire on her even after showering. The group looked rough, and their spirits were really knocked down.

Mike sighed in his throat as he dressed the burn on Jyoti's leg,

"Girls, we are going to have to train harder. These guys mean business. We're lucky this is the only extent of the injuries. Could have been a lot worse. "

Addison was near the reading nook looking out at the ocean, contemplating the battle. They really were a dangerous group, and the girls clearly weren't ready yet. Lucy immediately took offense to Mike's statement,

"We did the best we could while trying to save the public at the SAME TIME. These guys are really strong."

Mike nodded, not even addressing her curt attitude,

"That's why we need to train, hun."

Felicia chuckled at how mad Lucy got so quick, leaning back against the counter once Amira finished wrapping her abdomen. Amira just gazed over at the back of Jyoti's head, she was the most shaken up of all of them.

The red headed mew looked over at the CIA agent,

"We might not be enough to beat them on our own Mike. And they have our teammate, who is also fighting us for some reason as well."

Mike twisted his lips in a perturbed manner, slowly nodding at her,

"They do have her. That's going to be a problem."

…

The sharp sound of glass breaking pierced the room, and the shards danced to the ground below. Jetty flinched in his seat at the curved metal countertop he was seated at. They were at a bar looking area on Cray's ship, where they usually gathered to eat or discuss plans if they were away from the ship control room. The ship was dilapidated and rusted everywhere, junk and trash filled the corners of the room and there was an underlying stench that permeated the area.

Suzu stood against the wall to the left of Cray, only a few feet away from where he had thrown the glass into the wall. Some of the shards had actually hit her. She had only tensed up slightly at the violent gesture, feeling grateful that he hadn't struck her with a glass. Adube's arm was wrapped and he didn't falter upon seeing Cray toss the glass out of anger.

"That should have gone off without a hitch, and you two fucked it all up. You even had her with you to help!"

Cray hissed at them furiously, pointing over at the mew. Adube clenched his jaw, angry at the dismissal of the very serious stab wound to his arm and laceration to his shoulder. Cray only cared about the final result, the journey to the ultimate goal didn't matter to him. Jetty felt the tension, but was nodding in agreement with Cray.

"You're right, but they had Corvus with them. He's not easy to fight."

"He's a banished waste of space that you two are are chocking up to be some huge fuckin' obstacle! He wasn't even the target! We need to take out the girls first."

Adube continued to bite hard down on his tongue, ready to fly across the counter and strangle the narrow minded blond. The blue haired alien sunk back like a punished child, slouching down on the bar stool and using a hand to prop up his head.

Suzu was still and quiet, arms wrapped around herself like she was afraid to reach out too far away from her personal space. Her thoughts were racing, thinking of how she could possibly get away from an alien ship. Perhaps an escape pod could be an option, if their ships even had such things. The aliens could just teleport where they wanted to go- making her escape that much more unlikely. She Dwelled on the thought of how long she'd be here and what her fate could entail if she attacked one of them.

A boisterous voice echoed into the room from behind the bar, making Adube and Jetty look back over their shoulders at the source of the voice greeting them. Flavin meandered into the room with hands slid into his pockets and the hint of a smile playing his face. Cray eyed him as he walked passed Suzu, giving her a lecherous gaze as he walked by. Suzu pretended she didn't see him eyeing her like a hungry animal. Her skin crawled as he passed and walked up beside Cray.

"So I heard you say Corvus was down on Earth, correct?"

Cray nodded silently, impatiently waiting for Flavin to continue. He had a way of beating around the bush when Cray wanted to be as direct as possible and streamline the process. The heavy set alien rolled his shoulders like he had all of the answers and was bestowing some ancient wisdom on the small group,

"I discovered something that may help us."

He trailed off, to build suspense- but it only infuriated an impatient Cray. The cream haired alien huffed and tossed his hands up briefly,

"What is it? Just tell me so we can get moving. I don't want those stupid Global Mews thinking they have the upper hand for long."

Flavin's wicked smile turned into a toothy cruel grin,

"Just… a possible, oh I don't know…. asset? How much do you know about Binx?"


	5. Abduction

A confused girl stretched slowly, sitting up from the fluffy couch in the nook. The subtle roar of the ocean outside the huge window was soothing to her. Lucy brushed some curly hair out of her face, she must have fallen asleep reading last night. The book she had been reading was on the floor beside the couch. After picking up her book, she shuffled off the couch and slowly dredged into the kitchen. Her movement was slow, still waking up.

In the kitchen, the bitter aroma of fresh coffee emanated over to her and a black haired girl was seating with a mug in her hand. Lucy tried her best to straighten her hair out a bit to not look like she had just gotten up. Amira smiled at her,

"Fell asleep in the nook? I made Coffee."

Lucy just grumbled an inaudible response and walked passed her to get to her room. The arabian mew just shook her head and continued drinking her coffee.

Each of the girls had a routine now. Addison was up and running laps around the top deck helipad. Felicia was definitely asleep, and Skye was probably just sitting in her room. Jyoti could be curled up anywhere with a book, and Lucy usually was off doing her own thing.

A familiar man in a grey suit strolled into the room with the usual calm smile on his face. Amira greeted him and held up her coffee mug,

"I made coffee!"

Mike made his way to coffee pot and began making his own cup,

"Thank you ma'am."

"Mike, I'm worried about Suzu. Like, a lot. She fought us, and it's killing me to find out why she did such a thing."

A sigh escaped his lips and he nodded at her abrupt concerns,

"It's troubling for sure. I think it might have something to do with her missing parents though."

Amira twisted her lips in frustration and glanced out to the windows to her right, thinking about her comrade and what could be happening to her.

…

Distant sounds of people moving about in their residences echoed in the halls, his residence was in a crowded poor section of the ship. The black haired alien sighed deeply and rolled his sore shoulders, feeling worn down by the hard days work.

Binx rounded the last corner of the hall and up to his residence on the right side of a long hall of apartment style residences. The dull grey halls had old looking fluorescent light that kept it dimly lit. This was one of the 'slums' of Ivory's ship, on the lowest livable level with the engine rooms below them. The ship had been slowly evacuated to their new planet, but only about half of it was done. Of course, the more wealthy citizens got to evacuate first to the restored lush planet.

With a lazy hand he reached to open his residence door, but saw the key pad to gain entry was damaged. He froze, feeling a slow sinking feeling take over his body. He immediately typed in his code and entered the apartment- appeared undisturbed. But so quiet. It was stifling.

"Sachi?"

Something was very wrong. His sister always greeted him when he got home from work, and it was too still and quiet. As he rounded corner, there was a rip on the back of their couch and the coffee table was flipped over and against the wall. Her drawings were scattered across the room, there was a struggle here.

Binx's heart was now racing, he felt like like he was going to throw up. The giant barreled through the rest of the apartment looking for her, calling out her name and feeling anguish build inside him. She was gone, and not by choice. Who would take his sister? Why kidnap a small girl?

The android charged through, now destroying and flipping over the furniture on his way out. He rushed out the front door and glanced around in the hallway, like she would be waiting for him. He was now hyperventilating and in a panic, shouting out her name like she would just walk up.

But, she was gone.

…

The grand chamber was quiet and the only movement was a familiar killer as he quietly made his way up the long royal blue carpet to the throne. Their ruler was poised perfectly on her throne with her flowing ornate robe poured down over the three steps leading up to her large throne chair. To her immediate right, glaring down at Haldir, was her main advisor.

Osirus's narrow scarlet eyes never let the serial killer's face, knowing full well what he was capable of. The advisor already had his weapon summoned, to be certain Haldir didn't try anything.

Ivory shifted only slightly, feeling a mixture of disgust and desperation. She hated Haldir and what he did around her society. She knew he believed in his own work, and she never would reach out to him under any other circumstances. The silver haired alien stared up at her with no expression, but spoke boldly to her without being addressed,

"You summoned me Ma'am?"

Osirus took one step down the stairs in front of Ivory, hissing at him,

"She didn't address you low life!"

Haldir looked unimpressed by Osirus' outburst, just staring up at him for a few moments before Ivory finally did speak to him. She was so much calmer, and seemed like she had a hint of fear in her tone,

"Haldir. I summoned you here for a specific purpose."

He slid his hands into his pockets, still unimpressed. He didn't like Ivory, and he knew she didn't like him in return. The two of them had a mutual respect to disagree with each other's purpose. She didn't agree with his methods and motives, and he believed she was far too soft to be a ruler of an entire civilization. However, he respected her father, Deep Blue, so he stomached having her as a ruler. As Osirus retreated back a step, she continued,

"I have gotten recent intel that Cray has begun attacking Earth- despite my clear orders not to disturb the humans further. I wanted you to find out what his intentions are, and the location of his ship so that I can put an end to his attack."

Icy blue eyes meandered off to the side, uninterested in what she was requesting. Osirus was fuming, about ready to slice his head clean off his shoulders for the disrespect towards Ivory. The pale haired leader shifted again, feeling the disrespect. She was quiet as Haldir responded,

"Why would I let you commission me for such a task? Your pet up there can't do it for you?"

Osirus took a shaky breath, bristling with anger. This killer knew how to get under his skin, but he wouldn't disobey the woman to his side. Ivory abruptly stood up, now feeling entirely disrespected by him. Her sudden movement caught Haldir's attention, and she boomed at him,

"You're going to do as you're ordered because I allow you to be a resident here on my ship. You only exist because I allow it, and if you want to continue your petty existence, then you'll do as your commanded to."

Her sudden assertiveness made the room that much more tense, and she now had Haldir's full attention. The slightest amount of amusement played his features, but it was well hidden by a mostly stoic expression. He would never admit he was actually impressed she had the gall to speak to him in such a manner. Ivory stood tall over him in front of her throne chair,

"So if we have an understanding, you'll find that ship and report back to me when you find it."

…

The green haired mew panted as she jogged around the helipad, the evening sun was just dipping down above the horizon. She huffed through the burning in her lungs, she always wanted to be stronger. She had to be more powerful, after what happened to Jyoti- she was more motivated than ever. She took it upon herself to not allow that to happen again. They were a team, and it infuriated Addison that Jyoti had fought alone. No one would be left behind. No one would have to fight alone while they are a part of a team. She felt a fire in her chest and she pushed harder, now sprinting the last leg of her laps around the helipad. They couldn't let each other fall, they had to lift one another up in order to defeat Cray and his goons.

As she stopped, now walking briskly to cool down she felt a presence. A small voice called her name, and she whipped her head to the left towards the staircase and elevator. At the doors there was a freckled blond, hesitantly waving for her to come over. Addison felt a chill run up her spine upon seeing her here. She was stunning in the golden hour, her hair matched the setting sun. However, she complied and trotted over to Skye.

The freckled mew smiled sweetly, waving for her to follow her.

"Mike said something suspicious has shown up and they want us to investigate it. He wants to discuss it, and thinks that we should go take a look asap."

The two mews made their way down to the training room, on the side with Mike's computer. His enormous projector hologram screen was showing them a location in South America, a little blip on the screen. Once all the girls were present, Mike wasted no time. He zoomed in on the location, it was a small town that had a forgettable name. But on the edge of the town, there was a radiation signal glowing. The girls were quiet, just waiting patiently for the explanation. The large man turned around in his rolling office chair,

"This is a signal for Mew Aqua."

Amira tilted her head with her brows furrowed together,

"I thought those three aliens who initially came to Earth took it all with them to restore their planet?"

Mike nodded at the several confused faces in the room,

"I thought they did too. That's why we are concerned."

"What else could it be if it isn't Mew Aqua?"

Addison asked, looking right at Mike in the face. The agent leaned back in his chair, all eyes still on him for answers. The androgynous mew didn't give him a chance to answer, speaking again,

"Could it be another mew? Or could it be a trap?"

Lucy was irritated with the questions, and interrupted her,

"Clearly we are going to have to just go out there and figure it out for ourselves."

Addison twisted her mouth in disgust at the feathered mew, the curvy girl just gave her a stoic look of displeasure. Mike interrupted before the girls began squabbling,

"We have to investigate it. It could be left over Mew Aqua, it could be a trap, it could be something totally unrelated. But something is there, and we need to figure it out in case it's a weapon that Cray planted on our planet."

Addison rocked back on her heels and shrugged,

"I'm ready when you guys are."


	6. The Hunter

"My brother is going to kill you once he finds me."

The feisty black haired girl snapped up at Cray as she curled up in the corner of the dimly lit room. He rolled his eyes and continued working on his hologram computer over the large 'island' in the middle of the room. He had just brought her here, just to keep an eye on her.

Sachi bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them into her chest hard. She voiced strength, but she was definitely completely frightened by what could happen to her. Cray's reputation preceded him and she knew what he did to women and girls. Black bangs hung over her eyes but she glanced through them at the other girl in the room, standing against the wall near the entrance. That older girl was stoic and had light blue hair forming a curtain around her cold expression. An annoying alien with a mohawk leaned over the counter speaking with Cray about battle plans- not that she cared. A blue haired alien with little intelligence was near Cray, piping in every so often with their conversation. Sachi wanted nothing to do with them.

The girl near the doorway caught her attention though, she wasn't like them. She had no pointed ears, and looked as though she had been beaten up fairly recently. Her cheek was badly bruised, and she had several smaller bruises on her forearms. Something awful must have happened to her, the expression she wore had no life in it. However, All she could wonder, was where her big brother was.

…

A delicate little glass was perched in his stubby hand as he took a sip of the golden liquor in the glass. A heavy set alien was perched on the chair, grey eyes on the glass in his hand. He was waiting for 'news' from Adube.

Flavin shifted when he heard someone enter his glamorous residence. Everything had gold plating and extravagant curtains and fabrics, it matched his boisterous personality. He casually glanced over towards the foyer hall, awaiting the guest that was indeed looking for him. Once the intruder walked out through the threshold of the sitting area, the coldest sudden chill shot up Flavin's spine. It wasn't who he was waiting for.

The slick alien quietly made his way across the room and sat down on the dark violet colored sofa. It was like death had walked in through that door.

Haldir now was face to face with Flavin, staring directly into his eyes making the quietness almost suffocating. Like a massive ship sinking in Flavin's heart, the room temperature dropped upon sight of the serial killer. Flavin settled back in his seat uncomfortably, contemplating the various reasons Haldir would be in his home.

"You weren't expecting me."

Haldir's words were hushed but direct, like his personality. The rust haired alien took a deep breath, masking the inherent fear that accompanied the presence of the alien before him. This silvery haired alien brought freezing hell and death wherever he went. Maybe it was his time. These next few moments very well might be the end of Flavin's life, they were critical. He fought the panic building in his chest and accelerated heartbeat. Flavin finally responded, trying to sound calm,

"No, I was not expecting you. What can I do for you?"

Faded blue eyes kept locked on him, and a calm answer was given.

"I'm looking for Cray. Tell me where I can find him."

Flavin felt his stomach lurch out of either relief of further stress, he couldn't tell. At least Haldir didn't seem to be here for him. He shifted uncomfortably once again on his expensive couch, trying to feign being comfortable with this conversation.

"Well he's not that easy to find."

"Answer my question."

The growing menace in his voice made Flavin think quickly- he had to weasel his way out of this. He sighed and lied through his teeth,

"I can't tell you where he is, unfortunately. But- I can tell you he's got his own ship, and you'll find him if you get a hold of Jetty or Adube. Either one of those two could take you there. I've never been to his ship myself."

It was quiet again. The blue eyed alien stared for a long while at Flavin, analyzing the response. Haldir could kill him right now, immediately, and probably get away with it. However, he wasn't the target. Ivory would surely give him hell over killing Flavin without finding out about Cray's specific whereabouts. Perhaps it would be better to let Flavin live for the time being. He was one hell of a liar, and knew exactly where to find Cray. The lie was to save his own ass.

Haldir knew how to play the game. Better to let Flavin think he believed his lie to get to where his target is.

"All right then. Tell me where I'll find either of them."

…

The heat was so heavy and the air was thick with humidity, immediately the sweltering weather took energy from the girls. Corvus could only teleport the girls so far, and they had to 'meander' a bit to get closer to the actual energy signal. Mike accompanied them in the jungle with a specific tablet looking device to detect the supposed Mew Aqua.

They were just outside a dilapidated poor town in Venezuela, making their way through dirt roads and nearby shacks of poor outlanders. The villagers weren't privy to the girls' transformations and now they were trekking through the dense jungle on a rugged path. Needless to say, there were complaints among the girls.

Lucy swatted an enormous mosquito away from her face with her left wing, giving a frustrated huff to whomever was paying attention to her. She was fuming angry with the heat and brushed her wild hair out of her face.

Amira pulled at the neck area of her head scarf and noticed Lucy swatting at every little bug that flew by as she walked ahead of her,

"Mike are we close?"

The heavier set man nodded and tugged at his dress shirt collar, even with the sleeves rolled up it was far too hot to be in business clothes.

"Yeah, looks like the signal-"

A sudden glint of light had caught Mike's attention, the girls stared and were quiet, allowing the distant roar of rainforest insects to overwhelm them. A metal sounding clang made a few of them jump, and Mike waved his left arm, putting the tablet in his jacket. He signaled for the girls to spread out, they did so as best they could around the vegetation. As they all spread out, all eyes were ahead on the dome looking structure. It looked like a hazy mirror, and seemed to have panels.

The sound of wood cracking to their left made the girls flinch, Addison summoned her boomerang and turned to the left. The other girls around her began summoning their weapons as well. Another loud crack was heard and a huge tree lurched over and crashed into the ground with a boom, revealing a rhinoceros looking chimera. It had what looked like spikes down it's spine and two jutting forward off of its shoulders. It's horn was longer and jagged looking, and it's eyes were blacker than night.

A low grumble escaped it's throat and it charged forward, Mike hi-tailed it out of it's path. The girls all dodged in their own way, none of them were struck as the beast burst through more trees and underbrush. Lucy launched her own attack first,

"Ribbon Cream Blast!"

The beam attack left what looked like a singe on the thick hide of the right haunch of the rhino. Mike scampered up to the top of a nearby slope near an enormous tree, now able to get a wider view of the developing fight.

Addison grit her teeth as Skye ran passed her to out flank the chimera that was knocking through several smaller sized trees in front of the mysterious metallic dome. Felicia shouted over for them to attack it to distract the monster, Skye and Addison acknowledged and began launching their ranged attacks at the beast. Lucy assisted them from the air, flying just under the canopy of the forest.

Felicia and Jyoti approached the dome and began kicking and trying to attack the hazy glass looking dome material.

"I don't know what this thing is made of! But it wont friggin' break!"

Jyoti snapped, hopping up on top and trying to look into the dome from the 'roof'. The inside clearly had some type of machinery, and a low hum could be heard from inside it despite the sound of battle nearby. Felicia heard Amira approaching her to help them with the dome, but slid to a stop when Felicia looked back at her. Amira's face looked like she had seen a ghost, and the red haired mew became confused.

As the youngest mew stomped around the top of the dome, she froze when an enormous figure appear from the side of the dome. An alien she had never seen before loomed over an unsuspecting Felicia. Jyoti opened her mouth to scream at her but the giant clubbed Felicia with a silvery object in his hand and she was throttled aside like a dead leaf. Amira didn't hesitate to draw her sword and charge the tall alien, swinging her sword defiantly horizontally to slice him in half. A sickening clash of metal made Amira's feet dig into the soft earth as she struggled to maintain a standing position, the alien had grabbed her sword bare handed. No…they weren't his hands, not really.

The alien had robotic hands, and Amira got tunnel vision staring at them- it was nothing she had ever seen. His body was scarred horrifically and he had only one eye when she finally was able to look up at his face.

Binx had a remorseful expression, staring down at the girl who had done him no harm. This human was just trying to protect her planet, and his gut ached thinking of what Cray demanded he do to her. With a quick palm thrust, he struck Amira in the chest before she could react- and sent her flying back into the underbrush. Binx was caught off guard when a heavy handed strike from a very solid object made his head bounce side to side and he stumbled aside to his left. A deep laceration was now present on his right cheekbone, and he slowly turned to see an angry orange haired mew glaring down at him.

Before Binx could react, the whole group of them jumped to catch their balance as a bright flash of green sent the rhinoceros chimera rolling through a nearby tree. Binx teleported away upon noticing the other girls were distracted by the scuffle with the Chimera- he appeared above the canopy, barely able to see the girls through the dense foliage.

A light haired being appeared beside him, and ferociously snatched the edge of his shirt and pulled him down to eye level. The shorter alien seethed,

"You could have cut all three of them in half, I know it! You'd better stop fuckin' holding back unless you want your sister to die!"

Cray's venomous words didn't fall on deaf ears, but the black haired alien had a practiced unamused expression, he didn't respond. Binx's lack of a response caused Cray to about explode with anger, he pulled tighter on the shirt and got close to Binx's face,

"I'll kill her and hang her body parts around my ship if you don't go down there and show them what you're capable of."

The android felt his chest deflate with the threat towards the only person he loved. He could just kill Cray right here with one hand, not even put in an effort- but one of Cray's goons would surely kill Sachi before he could get back to her. He felt discouraged, and didn't want to fight these women defending their planet. He still didn't say a word, and simply nodded, pretending he'd put forth an effort in trying to 'kill' the mews.

Down below them, the chimera thrashed it's head around in the small clearing that had formed around them as a result of their fight. Broken down trees were down all around them with wooden splintered bits of wood littering the forest floor. A shrill yell from the bright yellow mew echoed out as she took a huge leap into the air in front of the angry monster,

"Ribbon Pineapple Hula Hoop!"

As she flew up into the air and the animal barged forward at the small human, the glowing disc appeared above her head. She was just able to bring the disk down as a barrier in front of her as the long grey horns of the snarling creature almost struck her. The horns clashed with the disc and held the two of them there, giving Addison and Lucy the chance to launch their own attacks simultaneously. Mike felt a slight rush of relief that the girls were doing what their training pushed them to.

The beast let out a horrific roar as the two attacks pierced it's body on both right and left sides. Cray's head whipped down at the now disintegrating Chimera rhinoceros. He seethed, and yanked away from Binx. The larger alien noticed how the girls demolished the creature, and it infuriated Cray. The cream haired alien scoffed,

"Forget it, come on. We are going to have to send more than one animal and all of us need to attack at once. They're getting stronger."

Binx's uninterested gaze shifted down to the metallic dome, a heat fusion reactor Cray and Adube had placed here. It was gathering energy for a hidden weapon, and these girls would surely destroy it upon them leaving. Black hair tickled his cheek in the hot breeze of the rainforest, he brushed it away with a steel hand as he gazed down at the girls. Perhaps they could save him and his sister as well as their planet- they seemed more than capable.

…

"Good guys two! Bad guys-" Addison whipped back around with a smirk, "Zero."

Skye chuckled and smiled at her, trotting after her down the hall towards their rooms. The rest of the girls all meandered towards their respective rooms as well. Everyone was filthy and covered in leaves and dirt. Each of them began their own self grooming 'rituals'.

Amira rubbed her damp hair and changed into a a black long sleeved shirt and light purple yoga pants. The black haired girl left her hair down since they were in the privacy of their own residence on the rig. As she made her way into the living room, the deep rumble of thunder boomed in the distance. She mumbled to herself as she entered the kitchen about how frequent the storms were. A familiar alien was standing with his back to her, staring out through the doorway of the nook at the ocean view. It was growing dark as the storm billowed in, and the sea was roiling around their stifled residence.

The arabian mew knew that Corvus heard her come in, he didn't miss much with his almost six inch ears. She casually made herself some hot chocolate and offered him some- of course he accepted. The giant had a sweet tooth he really couldn't hide well. As she began stirring the hot mugs of cocoa, the alien made his way into the nook and awaited her to join him, which she did. The two sat in silence for a few moments, staring out at the ocean and listening to the wind whip at the balconies outside the glass.

Amira found herself shifting her gaze from the glass to parts of the alien to her left in the cushy booth. He was so tranquil, like he would start levitating if he got any more calm. He was truly a spectacle in her opinion, but not only because he was an alien. Out of all the girls, she found herself closest with Corvus. Lucy couldn't stand him and it was very obvious. Amira found him easy to trust for some reason, though he was so different.

He was truly enormous, and his quirky body language intrigued her. She turned and looked at the side of his gaunt face, admiring the heavy masculine nose and jaw area he possessed. The alien noticed her gawking and looked down at her, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips. Amira found herself blushing and she smiled up at him with a chuckle,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

Corvus made a giggle sound in his throat and smiled from ear to ear,

"I'll take it as a compliment."

Amira felt her stomach flutter at his words; he was so slick. She knew she developed crushes easily, but finding someone to have a tangible, real, relationship with, was truly difficult. Especially being a super hero. She put both hands on her cocoa mug and forced herself to look away from him,

"You should."


End file.
